The Road to Ruin (we started at the end)
by Ridea
Summary: A small series of events change the fate of a select few.
1. The Prologue

A/N: I know. Many of you are awaiting updates on The Art of Seclusion. It's coming. I'm in the process of getting it edited. In the meantime, I hope you like this. A HUGE thank you to who convinced me to write this and for all of her help so far on figuring out the plot. She's the best. Enjoy!

 **The Road To Ruin** (we started at the end)

 **Prologue**

She left the ludus, attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Her son clutched her hand, ignorant of her emotions as they walked. How dare he question her loyalty, _her love_ , to him. After everything that they faced together. After she stood by him, watching as he gambled their lives away. And when he told her he was leaving...

She held herself together through the streets of Capua, but as she got closer to her home, her resolve faltered. She felt her lip quiver and it felt as if someone was strangling her before the tears started to fall. Her free hand rose up to cover her mouth, hoping to quiet herself before someone heard. It was enough trouble that Titus had-

"Are you well?"

The voice startled Aurelia out of her thoughts, and she looked up to see a woman standing before her. Her attention focused first on the large scars on the woman's lip and cheek and Aurelia's mouth fell open at the sight of them. There were more, she realized, on the woman's chest. Her gaze snapped back up at the woman's eyes, who were watching her carefully.

"Apologies," Aurelia said.

The woman nodded her acceptance of Aurelia's words. "Are you well?" she repeated.

"I am," Aurelia said fairly quickly. The woman seemed to accept her answer and Aurelia stepped forwards, eager to reach her home. The breath caught in her throat though and the tears would not stop.

The touch on her arm was soft enough that Aurelia almost did not feel it. She turned though, looking back at the woman who was now looking concerned at her state.

"I wonder..." the woman said softly, before giving a small smile. "Are you certain?" Her gaze dropped down to Aurelia's son.

"I no longer know," Aurelia replied. The air felt like it had left her lungs. "My husband...it is...that is, I fear for him." She watched as the woman's lip pressed together, enhancing the look of the scar that marred them. "It is not that he is..." Aurelia quickly said, trying to erase the look that passed in the woman's eyes. "I fear that the gods would take him from me too soon."

"What brings this fear?" the woman asked.

"He is a gladiator," Aurelia admitted softly.

"And they have wives?" the woman looked surprised.

Aurelia smiled softly. "We were married before he entered the service in search of honour."

"And is it this fear of his death that brings you to tears now?"

The thought of Varro's tears at her admission, his anger and blame, caused the tears in her eyes to spring afresh.

"Perhaps," the woman said, "we should have this conversation elsewhere presently." Aurelia could only bring herself to nod. "Come then, away from prying eyes."

The woman led Aurelia and her son to a small home, not a great distance from Aurelia's home. "It is only I who live here," the woman said, relieving any fear of Aurelia's of another occurrence of Titus's atrocities against her. "Rest yourself" she said, leading Aurelia to a small bench, "and you may speak freely when you are able."

Aurelia sat down, her son on her lap, and watched as the woman moved about the house, fetching cups. "Gratitude," Aurelia said. She suddenly felt pressed to introduce herself, to know the woman who stood before her. "I am Aurelia."

The woman turned and smiled at her. It seemed to change her bearing, away from the severe woman that first stopped her. "Cassia."

* * *

She had expected Cassia when she opened the door, not this. Not him.

"Aurelia," his voice sounded sweet, hiding the danger that she knew was the man. "I have missed your presence in the market." He reached out towards her and she swatted his hand away.

"You are not welcome," she said, swallowing tightly at the narrowing of his eyes. How had she been fooled by him?

"After my assistance to you?" He stepped forwards, forcing her back.

Her eyes darted to the other room where Janus played, before looking back at him. Varro's words still rang in her ear. She would not allow him to take her again. "Your assistance comes at too high a price. I would ask that you leave."

"And I would refuse." He moved as fast as lightning. His hands grabbed her wrists, forcing them down as he pressed his body into hers.

"No!" She yelled, squirming in his grasp. She had to fight. She had to do something. His lips pressed on hers and tears sprung to her eyes. No. _She did not want this._

One of his hands left her wrist, sliding up the slit of her stola. He tried to force one of his legs between hers.

She scratched at his face, trying to gain some kind of purchase against him.

"Fuck!" He swore, before raising the hand that was on her leg and hitting her.

Her vision blackened, her head swam as she felt his hands pulling at the ties of her stola. Then suddenly, his grip released and he fell before her. She collapsed to her knees, clinging to her stola before she looked for the cause.

Cassia stood behind his crumpled body, vase in hand and anger radiating from her. She looked like Diana, come to earth. Aurelia wept at the sight of her.

Cassia moved forward, pushing Titus, who was now moaning, away from Aurelia before kneeling in front of her. She offered her hands to Aurelia, helping her to stand. Aurelia clung to her, thanking the gods for sending her into her path.

"Dry your eyes," Cassia said. She pushed Aurelia away from her slightly. "He is not worthy of them."

Aurelia felt Cassia touch her face and winced as pain sprung from the area he hit her. Cassia's face went blank, before her eyes narrowed and Aurelia heard her inhale sharply through her nose.

"Is this he?" Cassia asked, looking at Titus. "Is he the one who forced himself on you? Causing you such strife?"

Aurelia could only nod. She tried to stop crying, to dry her eyes and breathe before her son found them. Oh, if he had found them! She didn't know what she would have done.

She felt something press into her hand and she looked down to see Cassia holding a knife. It was small, only a dagger, but she looked at her friend in confusion. "Do you expect me to murder him?" Her voice felt all too small, and yet it sounded as if it echoed in the room.

"No," Cassia said. She sounded as certain as always. It never failed to comfort Aurelia. "Do as you will. If you wish it, by your hand, you may make certain that he will never force himself on another."

Aurelia looked at Cassia, at the steadfast assurance that she presented. She wanted that. She wanted to leave her fear behind her and to be certain of her destiny. Aurelia looked down at Titus on the floor and the sudden thought came to mind, what did he deserve? What did this rapist deserve? To wander free? All because her husband was away, facing death for honour. This man came into her home and took that honour from _her_. She would reclaim it back.

She swallowed nervously. "I would need your help," she said to Cassia.

Cassia nodded. "It is willingly given."

Aurelia knelt down at Titus's feet. "Hold his arms. We will make certain this never happens again."

* * *

Aurelia was tired of being secluded in Cassia's home. She could not fault her friend for the protection, but it was wearying. She wished for the freedom to come and go as she pleased, not to fear retribution of a man who had seemingly disappeared. Cassia lay claim to the thought that he was now ashamed, that he was hiding so he would not have to expose the loss of his manhood to the world.

Janus's laughter burst through her thoughts, and Aurelia turned her gaze from the outside to her son. He sat on the floor of the room with Cassia seated in front of him. Janus's attention was focused on Cassia's hands that lay on the floor between them. Janus reached out to hit one of Cassia's hand, only to find it gone before it made it's mark. He laughed again and Aurelia's heart was lifted at the sound of it.

She watched as Cassia grinned at the boy, only to wince and settle her grin into a small smile. Aurelia frowned at the sight of it. Cassia had explained herself. She was a freed woman on the claims that she saved a life. She believed more truth in the fact that it was the wounds she gained in warning the family of the intruder that had her freed. No one wanted to look at her anymore.

Aurelia's heart sunk at the reminder of her own gaze when they had first met. She was wary of the woman, eager to see her gone, but the gods had been kind to set Cassia across her path. She knew that now. She only wished that she could repay the friendship somehow, to lighten the load that the woman carried with her every day. Janus seemingly helped lift her spirits, but Aurelia wished she could do more.

"Cassia," Aurelia called out, catching the attention of the woman. "I wonder, is there not a poultice or salve for those scars of yours? They seem to injure you further as they pull." Cassia stared at her for a moment, as if weighing Aurelia's worth before her. Her concentration was broken as Janus slapped her hand and laughed at the surprised expression on Cassia's face.

Cassia moved forwards, tickling the child mercilessly before leaving him to catch his breath. She gave a small smile at Aurelia. "There is," she said with a shrug. "It matters not, though. It is nothing I cannot endure." Cassia turned back to Janus and Aurelia watched as she widened her eyes and fashioned claws out of her fingers. The boy laughed as she moved to tickle him again.

Aurelia watched them silently, her mind playing over the matter. When she was able, she would go to the market. She would find something for Cassia, to assist with the recovery. While her friend could endure, and Aurelia was certain that Cassia needed no help, Aurelia would see that she no longer had to do it alone.

There was a knock at the door, and Cassia was off of the floor so quickly Aurelia thought she had imagined it. She watched as Cassia opened the door a small amount and spoke quietly to whomever was behind it. Then she turned and faced Aurelia.

"There is a woman here," Cassia said. "She says she has been searching for you, for your husband." Varro was a topic of disagreement between the two, but Aurelia knew that Cassia did not know him as she did. Aurelia nodded, quickly standing as Cassia opened the door.

The woman was not recognizable, but she looked around the room. When her gaze fell on Janus, Aurelia saw Cassia step in front of the woman's view. The woman seemed to tower over Cassia, but she did not falter.

"What news," Aurelia spoke quickly, "of my husband?"

The woman looked at Aurelia. "You are Aurelia, wife of Varro?" she asked.

"I am."

"Your husband thinks you dead," the woman said and Aurelia could not help the gasp that left her lips. "I am told he sent a message to you, only for the messenger to come back with news of an empty home and blood on the floor. I am to bring you to him."

"By who's orders?" Cassia demanded.

The woman glanced at her before turning her attention back at Aurelia. "His brother's, Spartacus."

Aurelia's heart pounded. He thought her dead? What had changed? The last she spoke to him, he called her a whore. "And will he see me?" she asked, her voice quiet.

"I would not be here otherwise," the woman said. "You were not easy to find."

"How did you come by us?" Cassia asked.

"She was seen in your company before," the woman said. "It was not hard to locate one that looks like you."

Aurelia's hand clenched. How dare she say such things? She glanced at Cassia who seemed unperturbed. Aurelia moved, walking over to Janus and closer to Cassia. She kissed the top of her son's head before looking at her friend.

"I need to see him," she said.

Cassia nodded. "I will watch him," she said, motioning to Janus.

"Thank you," Aurelia said and in a sudden impulse, swept Cassia into a hug. The woman stiffened in her arms and Aurelia released her just as quickly. "I will return shortly."

Cassia looked at the woman who had come with the news. "Are you certain," she said softly, "that you can trust her?"

Aurelia smiled. "Varro wrote to me of Spartacus. He is a friend."

Cassia nodded, before looking back at the woman still by the door. "See that she returns safely."

The woman raised her eyebrows but nodded. "Certainly."

Aurelia turned from Cassia, content in the knowledge of her son's safety, and followed the woman out the door. Oh Varro! She could not bear to have him think ill of her any longer.

* * *

Aurelia knew that she startled Cassia as she burst through the door, but she could no longer contain herself. She had the share the news. She thought her heart would burst.

"What in Jupiter's name has happened?" Cassia demanded as she appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

Aurelia grinned and strode forwards to her friend. "He has changed!" she says, and seeing the unconvinced look on her friend's face, she finds herself elaborating. "He spoke that he would care and love the child," at this she touched her belly, "as his own because it comes from me." Aurelia looked at Cassia, and tried to get her to understand. "Do you not see? Soon he shall be freed and all will be as it should. As it was."

"Aurelia..." Cassia stated quietly. "I would see you move towards the future, not the past."

"I know that you do not think well of him, Cassia, but you do not know him as I do." Aurelia smiled softly.

"I know him well enough," Cassia snapped, before heaving a sigh. "Apologies. I only wish for your joy."

"And I you," Aurelia replied. She took Cassia's hands in her own. They pulled away slightly before stopping. "You have been more dear to me than words can grant. I have no doubt that the future holds more than we can imagine. The gods have been merciful, and I pray that they bless you as they have blessed me." Cassia smiled at her.

"You are too kind."

* * *

This was not right.

She knew birth, she had given it before but this... Cassia held her up, leading her to the midwife.

"A short while longer," Cassia said, straining to keep her up. "Then we shall greet your new babe."

Pain laced through her stomach and Aurelia was afraid that the wetness she felt between her legs was blood. It was too soon. _Please_ , Aurelia prayed, _let the child live._

By the time they reached the midwife, she could barely stand. Cassia moved her to a bed, calling for assistance. Aurelia could only cry out, tears falling as she kept praying.

 _Let Janus be safe. Let him know his father._

Aurelia felt Cassia hold her hand and sweep the hair off of her brow. She glanced down, trying to breathe through the pain, only to see the midwife between her legs, shaking her head. Aurelia cried harder.

 _Protect them as I cannot._

Pain wracked Aurelia's frame, and she heard demands to push. She tried. She tried with all her heart unless all strength left her. Finally, Aurelia could hear a baby crying. Her heart soared with relief until she looked up at her friend. Cassia was crying, and the sight of it made the weight of Aurelia's fate settle around her.

"What...what is it?" Aurelia asked.

Cassia looked down at her. "You have a daughter," she said quietly.

Aurelia smiled at the thought. She so was tired, but she could not sleep yet. They needed to be safe. She clung to Cassia, drawing her attention in. "You must make promise to me!" She demanded and watched as surprise shown on Cassia's face. "You will find Varro. You will go to him!"

"Aurelia..." Cassia sighed.

"Promise me! You will take the children and go to him."

Cassia stared at her for a moment, and Aurelia felt her vision swim. "You have my promise," Cassia said.

Aurelia smiled at her. "Then I know all will be well." She looked up to the ceiling, wondering what awaited her next. Her name called her attention and she looked to see Cassia holding the babe.

Cassia handed the child to her, and as Aurelia stared down at her, she spoke softly. "Valeria," Aurelia said. "We shall name her Valeria." She saw Cassia nod before her eyes closed and she felt sleep overtake her.

She did not wake.

 **[tbc]**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Road To Ruin** (we started at the end)

 **Chapter One**

The city was in chaos.

The gladiators of the ludus of Batiatus had escaped after their massacre of the villa. Despite the efforts of the armies of the nobles, the men remained free. The people of the city were rampant with fear.

Cassia had taken the children and fled her home. She had heard whispers, a search for the wife of the gladiator Varro, but she did not know by who. Aurelia had been found far too easily last time due to Cassia's appearance and she would not take that chance again. She kept herself cloaked and quiet, and ensured that the striking blond curls of Janus remained hidden. The babe was more difficult.

Finding a wet nurse was not hard, but after the rebellion of the gladiators, she could not expose herself so easily. The child was small but took to goat's milk well. It was merely a matter of procuring enough of it. The fear that settled among the streets did not make for easy bargaining, especially as Cassia had little to sell. It was becoming too dangerous for both her and the children.

The promise she made to Aurelia sat in Cassia's chest. She swore that she would bring the child to their father, to see them reunited, but Cassia was unsure. Aurelia had told tales of Varro, of his love for her and their child, but how could a man claim to love his family so and drag them into debt? How could he abandon them? The whispers were increasing though, and she had nearly been stopped once already, in demand of answers of her identity.

Cassia decided. She did not know if Varro yet lived, but the name Spartacus was well known and often spoke. She would find him and seek out the truth of the man. For the love she held for Aurelia, and the promise she made, she would find Varro and judge him herself. If he was found lacking, she would flee the area and take the children for her own.

* * *

The men were not found easily.

She had to be careful in her search. She had heard mention of a reward for the men of Batiatus's ludus, and she knew well the greed that ran through men. As typical on her excursions, even with the babe at her chest, she was propositioned to be led to the man himself...for a price. One that she was not willing to pay.

Cassia had not let the children out of her sight since Aurelia's death. Even as she moved quietly through the city, Janus remained at her side and Valeria at her breast. The boy had not fully understood that his mother would not be returning to him, but he was content to remain with Cassia. For that, she was eternally grateful.

The children were quiet. Janus hid behind her skirt as Cassia stood silently in the darkened doorway. She knew well that she could learn much when she was unseen. It was not an easy task with her features, but not impossible.

Her attention was caught as she watched a man slink in the shadows. He was covered, much as she was, but not as careful as he should be. Two men followed, motioning to each other as their prey turned into an empty alley. She grabbed Janus's hand, keeping him next to her and pulled him to follow. She paused at the entrance to the alley. She knelt down and moved Janus, putting his back to the wall and covering his body with hers. She acted as if fixing his clothes, but she kept her eye on the men in the alley.

All three of the men had paused and she could hear the words that were said. Action followed swiftly though. The man that they had followed turned and struck one of them.

"If you want the reward," she heard him say, "then you should earn it."

He grinned at the men and they attacked. The fight was over far more quickly than she had anticipated. He wiped the blood from his face. "Worthless shits" he said before kicking one of the bodies. He turned to leave and Cassia made up her mind quickly, praying to the gods that Aurelia had favoured that she was right.

She stood up quickly, holding on to Janus as she moved forward. "Stop!" she demanded, shoving Janus behind her. The man did as she asked, but she watched his shoulders lift and drop in a sigh. He tilted his head towards the sky, shaking it slightly before he turned towards her. "You are one of Batiatus's men," she said, leaving no room for argument. "Are you not?"

"Who fucking asks?"

"One who would have words with your leader."

"Words? What words would he have with you?"

"Ones that he would hear. Of Aurelia."

His entire mannerism changed. He straightened and moved closer, reaching for her. She stepped out of his grasp. "Aurelia? What know you of her?" he demanded.

"My words are for Spartacus alone."

He stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Come then. If you can," he grinned again and turned, covering himself as he walked away. She looked down at Janus, who tugged on her skirt.

"Let us follow," she said quietly. 

* * *

The man led her through the city, taking care to keep to the alleys and drudges, and moving quick enough that she had to carry Janus on her back. They passed the borders of the city.

"Quickly," he demanded.

She held her tongue in reply. Now was not the time for her to wage wars with her words. She looked as he moved behind a building, half covered in ruin and followed as he entered through a doorway. The smell of human waste filled the air. She covered her mouth with the cloth on her head and felt Janus bury his face into her neck.

As they moved further into the tunnels, the noise increased. She could hear men's voices rising, and laughter. Her stomach clenched suddenly. She would be outnumbered, she realized, and easily in danger. Suddenly, she wanted to break from her promise. There was too much uncertainty that waited for her. The thought settled the pounding of her heart. There was uncertainty, but the only choice she had ever truly made of her own lay in assisting Aurelia. She would see it through.

"Agron!"

The man grinned and waved at the voices that called his name but did not stop. "Spartacus!" he called out. He motioned for her to stop.

She knelt down at his signal and lowered Janus off of her back. He clung to her hand and she stood, keeping him at her side. She watched as a man stood from a small group and moved towards her and Agron.

"Agron," the man spoke. "Who is it that you bring with you?"

Agron motioned to her. "She claims news of Aurelia. She would only speak with you."

"Aurelia?" He looked at her in surprise and moved closer to her, causing her to step back.

Cassia glanced around, taking stock of the men coming closer. She thought she caught a glimpse of blond curls, but her attention was diverted back to Spartacus. "You are Spartacus?"

"I am. What news do you have of her?"

She stared at the man before her. He seemed tall and not as intimidating as the whispers foretold. If Aurelia's words were true, she could trust him. "She is dead."

"Dead?"

A voice rang out incredulously and Cassia looked to see a man pushing his way to her. He had the same curls as Janus. Varro.

"How?" he demanded. "I would have the truth from you. Speak!"

Cassia stared at him for a moment before moving the cloth from her face. Gasps were heard, but she did not remove her gaze from Varro. "She died in childbirth." She watched as his mouth fell open, and his grief settled on his face.

"And what of his children?" Spartacus asked.

She glanced at him, tightening her hold on Janus's hand. His hair was still covered and he remained undiscovered. "Safe." She gazed at Varro to judge his expression at the news. Hope filled his features.

"Where?" He strode forward to her. "Where are they? What have you done?" He reached for her, but she stepped back.

A hand moved at her side, towards Janus, and she struck at it. An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back away from the boy.

"No!" she warned, before crying filled the air and the arm left her quickly. They had woken the babe.

In the chaos, Janus's covering was pulled from his head and the boys bright curls shone. Cassia watched as Varro fell to his knees, a smile lit his face at the sight of his son. Cassia tried to settle Valeria, to calm her before she drew too much attention. All eyes were on Varro though as his son fled to Cassia and hid behind her skirts.

She had never seen such an expression on a man before. Disbelief and hurt at the sight of his own son refusing him. "Apologies," she said softly. "Aurelia's fears prove true." He looked up at her, confusion in his eyes, and she explained. "That he would not know you."

"Not know me?" he stared at her in shock and stood as his gaze turned to anger. "What would you know of Aurelia's thought?"

Her eyes narrowed. "More than you presently."

"Let us have words," Spartacus spoke suddenly, breaking any response of Varro. "Without prying ears."

Cassia stared at him for a moment before nodding. She knelt and lifted Janus in her arms, ignoring the look on Varro's face. Spartacus clasped his shoulder and Varro turned to follow him. She could see the tension in his jaw before making her way after them. 

* * *

"How come you to know Aurelia?"

Cassia stood in a small room, the door barred by curtain. She remained standing, despite the offer to sit. Varro and Spartacus sat across from her. Spartacus watched her carefully, but Varro stared at Janus in sorrow.

"I came across Aurelia the day you called her whore." Varro's head snapped up at her voice, but Cassia stared at him, awaiting his response.

"Whore?" He argued. "I did not-" Spartacus made a sound, and Varro looked suitably chastised. It caused Cassia to raise her eyebrows. Varro inhaled sharply. "I misinterpreted her."

"At the sight of her tears, and the son at her side, I offered her shelter and an ear. It was a decision I do not regret. Our friendship grew." Cassia could clearly remember the sight of Aurelia's tears. "She told me of her words with you and her fears. She did not know if she would survive your death and asked for my assistance. It proved wise, as time passed, when I visited and came across a man attempting to force himself upon her."

"Titus!" Varro stood. "She told me that he had tried, and she ensured he would no longer make any such effort again!"

"She did. I struck him from behind when I came across them, and handed her the blade myself. After, her and Janus hid with me."

"You have my gratitude," Varro said, stepping towards her to offer his hand. She did not take it.

Both men stared at her in confusion and Cassia took the time to shift the babe at her chest. The child was surprisingly quiet and Janus had yet to move from her side. "Your woman," she said to Spartacus, "found her in my home. It was Aurelia's decision to go with her, though I cautioned against it. When she returned, she spoke of your virtues and your acceptance of her. You told her that you accept the child she bore."

"I did. It was a part of her and I would have loved it so."

"Do you still?" Cassia asked. Both men looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Varro asked.

Cassia inhaled slowly, hoping that she was making the right choice. "Aurelia had complications in her birth. She held the child upon her death and named her Valeria."

"And what of your role in this?" Spartacus asked. "What part do you play?"

"Aurelia was trusted friend. I made her a promise."

"And what promise was this?" Varro demanded.

"One that would see your children returned to you." Cassia stared at Varro for a moment before she knelt down and turned to Janus. "Janus," she spoke softly and the boy looked up at her with wide eyes. "You have been very brave. Do you see that man standing there?" she nodded towards Varro. Janus looked up at him, and nodded. Cassia smiled. "It is your father. Do you see how his hair matches yours?" Varro appeared suddenly, much closer than she expected. He kneeled next to her, looking at Janus. "You gain it from him."

Janus turned to her and spoke quietly. "Motha'?"

Cassia heart sank at his words. "She will not be returning." The boy's eyes filled with tears and he darted forward and clung to Cassia. Cassia shifted, turning so that she could hold him without injury to Valeria. His body shook against hers and she stroked his hair and murmured softly. She looked up at Varro and Spartacus and saw their grief in their eyes. "Apologies." 

* * *

"What will you do now?"

Cassia looked at Varro from her seated position. She was feeding Valeria the goat's milk that she had brought and the events of the day had caused Janus to fall asleep beside her, his grip still tight in her stola. Varro kept touching the boy, as if to ensure that he was not a dream.

"What is your meaning?"

"You have fulfilled your promise. Are you to join us...?"

Cassia stared at him. They had not asked of her status but she had seen their gaze on her scars. "You mistake intent," she said. "I had not planned on leaving them here with you."

"You—I am their father!" Varro said, looking at her angrily. She stared back, refusing to give in.

"Yes, and what kind of father calls their mother a whore when faced with challenge that she could not defeat? What father would gamble his family into debt? I would not release these children into your care until I see that you are worthy of the honour."

"That was a mistake. One that I have paid for dearly!"

"And yet my opinion does not change. Aurelia loved you, yes, but I do not. I swore to see these children reunited with their father and I have, but do not think that I will not see them safe. Even if it means keeping them from you."

"You cannot do so!"

"And who would stop me?" she hissed. "You are a wanted man. I am not. I have kept the children hidden so far and I would do so again if need arises. Do not tempt me."

"Only addled minds would consider it," he snapped. His touch remained on Janus, as if he expected her to steal away right then and there. His jaw was clenched, and the anger in his voice was clear upon his face. "The children are mine – and a woman, with no means to her name, best able to ensure safety? Heat would have to rot brains to make such thing seem reason!"

Cassia forced a smile, and Janus stirred from his sleep. "How fitting," she said softly, adjusting Valeria in her arms. "That rather than my words spurring you to prove yourself, you insult me. I expected nothing less." Cassia stood up quickly and, at sight of Janus following, strode out of the room.

* * *

Varro watched as his son followed the woman without any thought to him. He turned to Spartacus, who still sat on his bed. "I did not insult her." Spartacus just stared at him, his gaze showing his disagreement. Varro fell silent, and turned to the doorway where she left.

"Well," Agron moved into view. "That went well."

 **[tbc]**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all so much for all of the support you've given to this so far. I'm going on vacation for a week and I don't know how much access to the internet I will have, but here is the next chapter of The Road to Ruin. I hope you like it!

 **The Road to Ruin (we started at the end)**

 **Chapter Two**

Cassia sat away from the others, keeping her back to the wall as she kept her eyes on the people presented. Janus was tucked into her side, fiddling with her stola. Valeria was wide awake, cooing softly. Cassia rocked her slightly. There was loud laughter, and while eyes turned their way, none spoke to her.

She watched as Spartacus exited the room she had left and caught sight of her. He made his way over and knelt in front of her, looking over her carefully. She saw that his gaze did not linger long on her scars. Cassia waited for him to speak.

"Apologies," he said. "For my friend, but you should not have prodded him so."

"I speak only the truth."

"Why do this? You have fulfilled your promise. You are under no obligation to remain. Why do you accept such imposition?"

"Obligation?" Cassia raised her eyebrows. This was the man that had been spoken of with such whispers? "Ought I have allowed them to have starved, been sold? I have an obligation to decency – and if you are unfamiliar with such virtues, then perhaps reeducate yourself." She watched as a smile slowly broke out on his face and he nodded.

"You have done a great service and tempted great risk. I would welcome you to stay, join us."

"I fear I have little choice in the matter," Cassia said softly. "The search for any that would be connected to you so increases by the day. I am a free woman, but it is no longer safe for one such as I. Gratitude."

Spartacus nodded and stood up. He turned to go, but paused and spoke again. "Varro is a good man, one who loves his children and wife dearly. Let them learn him, as I have."

"I would not stop him," Cassia looked up at him. "Should he prove himself as such. He is more than welcome to their company, but I fear they shall not be parted from me so easily."

"No, I think not," he agreed. He nodded at her once again, which she returned, before walking away.

* * *

Varro watched the woman keep herself separated from all others. Her words rang in his ears, her threat to leave. It was unthinkable, but there was something about the way that she said it that he knew she would try. This woman dug under his skin with her words. He was not proud of his reply, but her response angered him still.

Spartacus informed him of her decision to stay, to join with them. It relieved him to know that his children would ever be close. He would keep them safe and he would have to learn this woman whom Aurelia held in such regard. He remembered her words to him when she told him of hiding. She had spoken with a smile about the woman, and though Varro could scarcely see the reason, he would honour her regard. Varro would teach this woman that he was a father, that he had the honour she thought he lacked. He would not see his children stripped from him again.

He walked up to her slowly and her gaze caught him instantly. It seemed as if she judged his every action. He knelt in front of her and saw that Janus had yet again fallen to slumber.

"He is so quiet," he said.

"Not always," she replied. "It has been a long journey and he has faced much in his small years."

"Would that I could have been there." He looked at her and the scars that she bore. They looked as if she had seen battle, but she was so small that he could not imagine it so. "I know not your name."

"Cassia." She shifted slightly, moving the babe in her arms before handing her to him. "Here, meet your daughter."

He reached out and took the child from her, holding her to his chest. "She is so small!" he said. The child looked at him and he felt his heart stop. "She resembles Aurelia."

"Yes," Cassia's voice was soft. "Very much so."

He stared at the babe as it cooed at him and he smiled before turning his gaze to Cassia. "You accept such a promise, and remain with us. What of your husband and children?"

"I have none," she replied.

"None? Spartacus said you are a free woman, how have you remained so? How many years do you have?"

"I was not always so."

"You were a slave? How were you freed?"

"It is of no matter," she said.

"And you would challenge your freedom?" Varro asked. "You would give it away for my children?"

"For Aurelia's children. I gave no thought to you."

Varro prayed for patience. "I had not asked you to," he ground out. "Had I known of their fate, I would have –"

"What?" Cassia snapped. "You would have searched for them more than you had? You would have taken them in? A father who helped murder his masters and the nobles of Capua?"

"As opposed to a scarred woman alone in the world? One who has no family?"

"Better a scarred woman alone than a slave turned criminal. I would not have these children raised with your blood stained hands until I know that what Aurelia claimed rings true."

"You cannot keep me from them!" Varro snapped, looking at this slip of a woman who showed no fear facing him. Even still, she refused the truth.

"I do not intend to, but I will not be moved from them." She stared defiantly at him.

"Then I will see them moved from you." He knelt down, waking Janus is his attempt to lift him. Cassia stood as he claimed the children, and he nodded at her before walking away. He did not get two steps before Janus started crying. The boy kicked and screamed in his arms, reaching for the woman he had planned to leave behind. His cries startled his sister into following.

Attention turned towards them and the further Varro stepped from Cassia, the louder Janus cried. Shouts were heard to stop it, to make the child quiet. Varro clenched his jaw before turning back. Cassia remained where she was, but there was a small smirk on her lips. It made her look almost cruel with her scars.

"They do not know you," Cassia said.

Varro returned to her and Janus stretched out to reach Cassia. She took him in her arms and the Varro watched as the boy settled against her. "They will," he promised.

She nodded in acknowledgement, but he said nothing further as he handed his daughter to her. His heart clenched as he heard her whisper to the children. He would see their affection returned to him.

* * *

More men had arrived in the night. Calls and cheers were made as they arrived and Cassia had moved further away from the crowd. She did not know them and would not trust them simply because of their supposed allegiance.

"You do not have to fear them," a voice said.

Cassia turned to look at the speaker and recognized the woman who had come to claim Aurelia. "Apologies," Cassia said. "I would not take your word."

The woman nodded and sat down in front of her. She handed Cassia a bowl filled with food. "For you and the children."

"Gratitude." Valeria was asleep against her chest, but Janus was awake and watching the men in the distance. She handed the bowl to him and watched as he ate. She would see to him first before herself.

"None needed. I am Mira."

"Cassia."

"You are welcome here Cassia. Spartacus is a good man and he will see us safe." Mira smiled at Cassia, but she could not return the gesture.

"And what of the others? The numbers are less than expected. Are you to remain here?"

"Varro, Crixus and Agron are well trusted by Spartacus. The others will follow him. Now that you and Varro's children are found, the search is left for Naevia."

"Naevia?"

"A friend and the woman Crixus loves. She was sold by Batiatus after the two were discovered." Mira gave a small smile. "We have hope to find her."

"You shall need it. The nobles are afraid and angry. They would see all of your heads from your bodies."

"They shall die trying," Mira promised.

There was silence between them and Cassia looked at Janus. The boy was staring at Mira. The woman smiled at the boy and made a face at him. She changed expressions until Cassia heard the boy giggle. Cassia smiled.

"You do well by them. You have done great service to Varro. He has talked of nothing since we escaped."

"It was not for him that I found you. I made promise to Aurelia I would see her children safe."

"And you have." Mira stood up and smiled once again. "It is good to have more female company."

Cassia nodded and watched the woman walk away. She looked down at Janus and saw that he had eaten everything. She rubbed the top of his head and moved the bowl away, allowing him to lie down and rest his head on her leg.

"You have not eaten." Varro appeared beside her. He sat down next to her, with Janus in between them.

"I would see them fed before myself."

"Here," he handed her a bowl, half filled with food. She watched him carefully, looking for a reason and the price. "Take it. If you insist on staying, then you shall need strength."

"And the price?"

"...I would ask you tell me of Aurelia."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding. She took the bowl from him and ate quickly, pausing for a moment when she realized it was of his own portion. Why he had sacrificed it to her, she was uncertain. "What would you know?"

"All you would tell."

Cassia paused for a moment, considering her tale. "I knew none such as her. Fair and delicate, Aurelia cared deeply for those she loved. That I was worthy of such things was an honour." She saw him smile. "When I first came upon her, she spoke of her fear for you. She feared the gods would take you from her and that you would not know your son."

"Would that they did, so that she may live."

"Her fate may have been sealed upon Titus's actions." She watched his jaw clench at the reminder. "Aurelia reclaimed her honour and ensured he would never take up such action again. Do not live in the past, with actions you did not take. Aurelia's heart would had lifted upon seeing you again."

"As would mine." He looked sad, lost in memory.

"She spoke of nothing less. Her dreams were filled with your freedom and her love for you vast. She told Janus tales of you and when she lived in my home I heard nothing else. She drew strength from your memory."

"When I last saw her and held her in my arms, she had changed. Her joy knew no bounds, but gone was the fear that had claimed her. I feared I no longer knew her," he said softly.

"She came into her own in your absence. What was there before still remained, she only grew stronger."

His name was called across the passageway and he stood up. He smiled down at her. "Gratitude for your words."

Cassia nodded and watched as he walked away. She shifted back, closer to the shadows and waited. 

* * *

Cassia awoke to raised voices near her.

"Fucking Gaul," a familiar voice snarled. Cassia raised herself and looked to see Agron and another man arguing close by.

"Worthless shit. At least you bear the mark of the Brotherhood. I return and find yet more helpless mouths to feed? Why – "  
"Hold fucking tongue!" Agron cut him off. "Those mouths are the children of Varro, and the woman who brought them."

At this, the man arguing with Agron turned to her. Cassia stared back. He was large and his anger radiated from him. It seemed to fade suddenly upon sight of her. "He found them?"

"She found us."

The man came closer to her and Cassia moved suddenly, ensuring that one of her hands was on Janus and the other on the dagger against her thigh. He knelt in front of her.

"How did you come to find us?"

Cassia met his eyes carefully and saw only concern and curiosity. "Through long wait and use of my eyes and ears. I came across your man being followed and did so myself. He led me hence."

"In your wait, did you hear the name of Naevia?" Suddenly, it became clear to Cassia to whom she spoke to. This must be Crixus.

"Apologies," she said softly. "I heard no such name."

His face seem to crumple before resolve entered his eyes. "How did you come by those scars?"

It was the first she was asked since her arrival. "They were the price for my freedom."

"You were a slave?"

"For a time." Cassia watched Crixus closely. "As were you."

"So it seems," he snorted. "I am Crixus."

"Cassia," she nodded towards the boy that still lay sleeping. "This is Janus and the babe is Valeria."

He watched her for a moment before he nodded back. "Return to sleep. We will keep you safe." He stood and walked away. Cassia prayed his words rang true. She would not have the children endangered.

She looked up to see Agron still standing there, watching her.

"The Gaul is a fucking fuck, but he speaks truth."

"We shall see," she replied. He scoffed before turning to follow Crixus. She sat quietly, hoping their words gave way to truth. 

* * *

"I see you are making friends."

Cassia looked up from where she was sitting. Varro was walking over to her, looking at the direction the others had left in. "So it would seem. The children yet sleep."

"What did he ask of you?" Varro sat down next to the still slumbering Janus. Cassia looked at him in confusion, wondering of his purpose. They had parted well, but she still did not see the man that Aurelia did. Was he trying to gain her confidence to sway her?

"Of Naevia and my scars."

"Your scars?" He glanced at her face and she was suddenly grateful that the scars on her chest were hidden by Valeria. "How did you come by them?"

"They were a price," she said. "For my freedom."

"Such a cost to mar you so."

"I would not have it else wise." Cassia looked away. He would not understand her meaning and she would not give it. The scars were a small price for what she was given, and she could handle any results from them. She changed course. "There is a game Janus likes to play. If you lay your hands on the ground, he tries to hit them while you pull them away. If you would play it, you would gain his attention much quicker."

"To what purpose would you tell me such?"

She shrugged. "To allow you to know your son. While you yet live." He grinned at her suddenly.

"You think so little of my skills?"

"If the gods would have you, they are welcome to you." He laughed, and she felt the baby stir. "Hold tongue," she snapped. "Or remove yourself. I would not have you wake them."

"Apologies," he said softly. "I did not mean harm." His hand brushed over Janus's curls and sadness entered his eyes. He forced a smile at her. "I take my leave." He left as suddenly as he had arrived. Cassia leant back against the wall she sat by. It was a strange place and the people uncertain, but Cassia would remain presently. She prayed that it was the right decision.

 **[tbc]**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this so far. Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows so far. I really enjoy some of the interaction in this one. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

 **Chapter Three**

Cassia was torn. Days had passed since they first arrived and she received little trouble for her presence. However, it came about that the milk she had ran dry, and if not replaced quickly the child would cry. Cassia could take the children in search of more, or leave them and search for it herself. It would be easier to leave them, but despite the promises she had received for their safety, she did not want them out of her sight. The health of the child was more important than her desires.

"Mira," she spoke softly, coming up to the woman. "I must beg a favour."

Mira looked up from her conversation with one of the older men. "What is it you ask?"

"That you would watch the children for the morning. There is something I must do." Mira stood up quickly, and Cassia saw clearly the suspicion in her gaze. "I am out of milk for Valeria. I only wish to escape to procure more."

"You must inform Spartacus. He will see it done."

"It needs to be done quickly, and the men are far too recognizable to be obtaining milk. I will be back before midday." Cassia felt her throat clench as she handed over Valeria. She knelt down to Janus and spoke softly. "Stay with Mira. I shall return." The small boy hugged her tightly that she had to pry him off. She gave a smile to Mira before nodding and leaving.

Obtaining the milk was a simple task, and she had ensured to visit places across the city to gain enough of it. She did not know how long they would remain. It took her longer than expected to make her return, but she had heard much.

She slipped in quietly to tunnels and searched for Mira, only to have her path blocked by Spartacus. She stepped back, only to hit another body. Turning, she found Varro behind her. Her entire body tensed. She stepped away, keeping both of them in her sight as her back pressed against a wall.

"What sense has left you? Why did you leave?" Spartacus demanded.

"Valeria needed milk," Cassia said, standing straight.

"Have you no regard for your well being?" Varro asked, looking at her incredulously. "You could have been killed."

"Or followed," Spartacus added.

"The child needed food. I went of my own accord, knowing such risks. I can move silently if I wish, and have done so for long. I took precaution that none followed or recognized me."

"What if they had?" Varro said. He took a step forward. "What if the romans had found you and used you as an example? Another slave dead."

"I am not a slave!" Cassia snarled. "Would you rather I let _your_ child starve? I am the only one here who can safely claim freedom. All of Capua knows your faces! It was the only way."

"It was not," Spartacus said calmly. "You broke no decision with us and while I will allow you to choose your own fate, I would not have you condemn my men."

Cassia stared at him and nodded. "Apologies," she said to him. "It will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't." Spartacus looked at Varro and walked away, leaving her alone with him. She pushed past, in search for the children. Varro followed.

"What madness has struck you? That you would send yourself at cost of your life?"

Cassia spun to face him. "That of Aurelia's children. I would not expect one such as you to know the necessities of caring for them."

"I am their father!" he snapped. "You claim to care for them as such yet your actions place them in danger. You will not go again."

Anger flared up in Cassia and she stepped forward, glaring up at him. "Do not presume to order me! My choices are my own!" She paused, breathing deeply and suddenly becoming aware of the eyes on them. Crying sounded through the air and Cassia felt her heart clench at the sound. "Apologies," she ground out. "Your daughter hungers." She turned and left him standing there as she followed the sound.

* * *

Janus had run into her arms once he caught sight of her. Mira looked grateful at her arrival and handed Valeria over quickly.

"She has only just awoken. I cannot calm her."

"Gratitude," Cassia said. "For caring for them." Mira nodded at her in response and Cassia watched amused as she left them quickly. Turning her attention to Valeria and Janus, she knelt down to greet the boy. "Apologies," she said softly. "I meant to return earlier." Janus hugged her tightly. Cassia returned the affection before pulling away at Valeria's cries. "Come. Your sister demands to be fed."

After the child was quieted and her belly filled with milk, Cassia moved back towards the area where she knew the men were. She could see Varro still looking tense as he spoke to Agron. She could not see Spartacus, but she knew that he would need the knowledge of what she had heard. She looked down at Janus. "Go to your father." Janus shook his head at her. Cassia pursed her lips and once again she knelt down to him. "I must have words with Spartacus. I will not be far. Go to him." Janus watched her a moment before he left her slowly. She watched as he walked towards Varro.

Catching sight of him, Varro pushed himself off of the wall he leant on and knelt down. His gaze was astonished as Janus walked up to him. Janus offered his hand and when Varro went to take it, the boy snatched it back. At the sight of Varro's expression, Janus giggled. Varro grinned suddenly, and looked up at her. She nodded at him before moving away in search of Spartacus.

The man in question was found easily, talking to Crixus in the same room where he had questioned her before. They looked up at her appearance.

"Apologies," Cassia said. "I would have words regarding my visit to the city." Spartacus waved her to enter. Crixus made no move to leave and Cassia turned slightly to keep both them and the entrance in her sight. Valeria was awake but silent.

"Speak your words, though be warned my thoughts have not changed," Spartacus said.

"Nor mine. I wish to speak of the rumours I heard while I was there." Both of the men seemed to stand up straighter.

"And what rumours did your ears land upon?"

"The Praetor Glaber returns. There is panic in the streets and any who whisper your name are to be crucified." She paused for a second before continuing. "The bodies are left for all to see."

Crixus looked at Spartacus. "We need to move from here."

"No, this is opportunity presented. We can strike at him." Spartacus looked at Cassia and nodded. "Gratitude for your words." It was a dismissal if she ever heard one. She nodded and left, leaving them to decide their fate. She would prepare herself. If they were to engage with the Roman and fail, she would flee with the children, far away from the name of Spartacus.

* * *

The others had found out about the Praetor's arrival and the army that accompanied him. Cassia watched at those who were not former gladiators panicked. She did not know them well, having preferred to keep to herself, and she kept the children at her side as they argued.

One of the younger boy's voices raised the loudest. "You would see us all dead!"

Agron leaped forward in anger before he was held back by his brothers. Cassia pressed herself back, pulling the children further away from the crowd. Spartacus called out, breaking the argument.

"Enough!"

Cassia listened as he spoke. He spoke well, calming the crowd and as Cassia listened, Varro came up next to her.

"Your friend lifts hearts," she said.

"He has a way with words." Varro turned to face her. "He wishes to strike at Glaber. Should he fail, you must take the children."

Cassia looked up at him. He was unusually serious, staring down at her.

"Take them and flee, beyond the borders of Rome. See them safe."

Cassia nodded. "If danger presents itself, I will see them beyond the hands of Rome." Silence fell around the crowd, pulling Cassia's attention away. A man stood on the steps, and at the sight of him, Varro grinned.

"Oemeneus!" he looked down at her. "He was our Doctore and with us when we escaped. We thought him lost."

"Go to him," Cassia said. "We shall remain."

"Gratitude," Varro said. He reached down and rubbed Janus's hair before striding off.

* * *

"What...what of _her_?"

Cassia heard the whispers from where she sat. Valeria was awake and sitting up and Janus was sitting in front of his sister, hiding his face before showing it quickly. Valeria was giggling at the sight.

"She bears a mark."

"What know you of her?"

"Little. She stays with the children."

"How can we know that she will not bring them?"

"The Romans?"

"It is not likely."

"Are you certain? We had no news of them prior her arrival."

Cassia turned to see where the whispers were coming from. There was a small group of people, ones she did not know, glancing in her direction. "Perhaps," she said loud enough that they could hear. "The answers you would seek are best found in the one you would question." She watched as they stiffened and turned to her.

"And what say you?" One of the men demanded. She recognized his voice as the one willing to condemn her.

"That you are a fool. My reasons are my own, and I hold no love for them."

The man stood up, the others around him following. Cassia stood slowly, motioning for Janus to stay where he was as she adjusted Valeria in her arms.

"A fool? Says the roman bitch who arrives with armies on her tail. You arrive with children to sell your plight, but I am not moved. It is you who will lead to our deaths."

"Should the gods demand your life, it will be through cause of your own." Cassia said, and she watched as the anger grew on his face. He stepped forwards to her, attempting to intimidate her. "Do not look to others for your own fear".

"Fucking whore," he snarled. "It is you who should have fear. I would see you bleed – "

"You could try." Cassia shifted Valeria to her other arm, allowing her the freedom should she need to draw her blade.

The man stepped closer, before he was pulled back and thrown against a wall. Crixus stood there, his hand round the man's throat.

"Apologize."

The man scratched at the hand holding him, and Cassia could see the man's face turn red. "Perhaps if you released him, he would be able to speak," she said. Crixus looked at her and loosened his grip. The man inhaled sharply, dropping to the ground as he coughed.

"Apologies," he ground out, glaring at Cassia.

She stared at him for a second, before she turned away, going back to Janus who had been watching the exchange.

"Clear such thoughts from your mind," she heard Crixus's voice. "Else it will be you facing death."

Cassia sat down once again, but instead of resuming his game, Janus climbed into her lap, mindful of his sister's body. She hummed softly, stroking his hair as Crixus knelt next to her.

"He should not have said such things."

"He is welcome to his thoughts. I have heard worse."

"Because of these?" Crixus reached out to her face and Cassia felt herself flinch back before he could touch her. He receded his hand. "Apologies." She nodded in response. "What were their cause?"

She paused. Despite the passage of time, the memory was still fresh. She knew little of Crixus, and the others and she was uncertain how much she would tell. The knowledge that she was a slave was well known, but her scars were another tale. "I came across something that was not meant for me. These were the result."

He did not press further. "We may yet leave for south on the morrow. You are welcome to join us. Away from this wretched city."

"Gratitude," she said softly. "I will think on it." He nodded before standing and leaving her to her thoughts. She already knew her answer. The city was no longer safe, especially for her and the children. Varro's choice was his own, but she would leave with the children. She knew not yet if she would remain with the group after.

"Cassia?"

She looked up in surprise as Varro sat down in front of her. He reached for Janus and with a nudge from her, the boy went to his arms. "Varro," she greeted.

"Crixus came to me. He said that you were threatened." He was looking at her intently, waiting for her answer. His concern for his children grew each day and she could see glimpses of the man that Aurelia claimed was there.

"The situation was in hand. Crixus's actions were unneeded." He looked as if he did not believe her. "Should he have done further than threaten, I would see his blood spilt before he came to the children."

"Perhaps though, it would be safer if you were closer."

She narrowed her eyes. "I would remain where I am," she said.

"Even if one would try to murder you in your sleep?" he asked incredulously. "Gods help me, I would not have you face death with my children next to you!"

"Nor would you. You forget that Valeria wakes often. I sleep little and any who would try would find themselves surprised at the loss of their life."

"You are most stubborn. Remove the thought from your head and see reason!" He moved Janus to the side and the boy instantly came back to Cassia's arms.

"I will not be moved," she declared. He exhaled sharply before standing and walking away from her. It was only a few moments before he returned, his sword and some cloth with him. "What are you doing?"

He set the bundle of cloth and the sword down next to her. "If you will not be moved, than I shall move to you. I will see my children safe."

"Then further yourself from me and see that you are quiet," she said, waving him away. "I would not have you wake them in their slumber." He seemed to ignore her, looking over the children before he settled himself on the floor. Cassia turned her attention to the children and did the same.

 **[tbc]**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows so far. I am so glad you're enjoying this. I hope you like this next chapter. Let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Road To Ruin (we started at the end)**

 **Chapter Four**

The sewers were silent in the early morning and Cassia sat against the wall feeding Valeria. There was a peace, it seemed, that fell before any had awoken and in the chaos of the past days, Cassia was grateful for the respite.

Movement caught her eye. Cassia looked up from where she was smiling at the babe to see Spartacus leaving his makeshift room. She watched him carefully. He looked around quickly and caught her eye. He nodded to her and as she nodded back, he turned and left. She did not see him return.

The others awoke slowly, and Cassia took the opportunity of Varro sleeping by Janus to obtain food. He was awake by the time she returned and she threw the bread she had obtained at him.

"Gratitude," he said slowly, rubbing his eyes and yawning. She nodded in reply. She remained standing, stretching out her legs. Janus still slept while Valeria was awake and bound to her chest. Varro watched as Cassia ate a small amount before setting the rest aside. "You will need your strength."

"I have enough," she said. She looked around the small area she had claimed. They had not brought much, so preparing to leave would require little effort. It was the journey that would be most tiring. Cassia sat down on the floor, back in the same position she had started in. "Are you to go with Crixus?" His decision would affect her own choices due to the children.

"It would seem as the right choice, but I swore I would stand by Spartacus and he has yet to make his choice."

"He may have already," Cassia said. "He left in the morn and has not yet returned."

Varro sat up quickly. "You speak true?" Cassia nodded. He stood up quickly and gathered his sword. "Prepare yourself. We may yet need to flee upon return!"

Cassia watched as Varro strode off, calling out the names of Crixus and Agron. Mira came out of the same room that Spartacus had left earlier. Amidst the commotion, Janus awoke. Cassia turned her attention from the men gathering and set to ensure Janus was fed. She would take his words to heart and see them ready.

* * *

The men returned covered in blood. Cassia stood as they entered and Spartacus called for attention.

"Make haste! We go south!"

There was a great flurry of movement as people started panicking and attempting to gather their things. Janus stood at Cassia's side and she watched as Varro clasped arms with Spartacus before making his way towards her.

"We must make ready!" He said, grabbing at the bundle of cloth that still lay where he left it. "Quickly!" He motioned for her to move.

"The children and I have been prepared since morning," Cassia said. He looked up and stared at her in surprise.

"You took my words to heart?" he asked.

"I have been prepared to depart at any moment. It was not your words that swayed me." He sighed before reaching for Janus. Cassia stepped in front of him and at the anger in his face, she spoke quickly. "You will need use of your arms. I will carry them."

"You will tire quickly," he argued.

"It has not happened, nor will it. I would rather your arms be used for the sword if we are followed."

"Then let us be free of this place." He motioned for her to follow him, and with Valeria strapped to her breast and Janus at her side, she did so. He led her to Spartacus.

"We leave presently," Spartacus said as they entered.

"And go where?" Varro asked. Cassia pushed her and Janus back, away from the door.

"South."

"And what then?"

"We liberate as many slaves as we see fit on the way."

Cassia waited, unsure of her presence. She had followed Varro at the thought that they would leave. She had not thought that he would break words, nor argue. Janus tugged at her skirt, motioning to be carried. "Hold," she said softly. "I shall carry you soon enough." The boy buried his face in her stola. Cassia had already covered his hair and set her veil over her own. She carefully freed it from his grasp so that he did not pull it off of her.

"How do you fare?"

Cassia looked up to see Mira standing in front of her. She nodded. "Well."

"We must make haste," Mira said. "If you need assistance with the children, you need but ask."

"Gratitude," Cassia said. She had no intention of releasing them from her sight. Mira nodded at her and moved away towards Spartacus.

"Come," Varro said next to her. "We leave."

* * *

Cassia was gaining far more looks than usual. It was likely due to the fact that she had Janus on her back and Valeria at her front. Others had offered to help but she brushed away their assistance. She would not see them parted from her.

"You will tire."

Cassia looked at Mira next to her. The truth was, Cassia already tired but she would see it through. "Not with the will as one such as I." Mira smiled.

"Perhaps not," Mira agreed.

They walked alongside one another in silence. Janus had fallen asleep and Valeria would need to eat soon. Cassia adjusted her hold on the boy's legs. He had loosened his grip on her neck in his slumber, but not yet enough to cause him to fall. She had bent over slightly in response.

"What house did you serve," Mira asked suddenly. "When you were a slave." Cassia frowned at her, and Mira continued quickly. "I only ask in effort to know you better. I feel that you and I are the same in many ways and it would be good to have a friend along the journey." Cassia did not claim friendship easily. The last who had tried and succeeded had fallen into the afterlife and left her with her children. She did not regret it though. Perhaps she could use a friend. One that yet lived.

"I served the house of Veridius."

"Veridius?" Mira looked at her. "I have heard about the house. Tales of a thief come in the night...the guards were warned by a slave..." Mira paused and looked at Cassia surprised. "That is how you obtained your scars."

Cassia was not surprised that the knowledge of the thief was known in the higher circles of the nobles, nor that Mira knew of it. She herself knew well that slaves were seldom acknowledged and heard much. The woman was quick though to put the mystery together. Cassia nodded. "They were my reward for the task," she acknowledged.

"And the reason for your freedom." Mira did not state the obvious, that Cassia had clearly been freed because she had become disfigured in her warning. "Apologies," the taller woman said. "I did not mean insult."

"I took none from it," Cassia said softly. "You spoke only the truth."

"And yet I would not break the foundations of such a friendship as this promises." Mira smiled at her and Cassia felt her panic at the thought of Mira knowing her settle. "You remain a mystery to all those who would not ask."

"Then it is as it should be. Let them whisper. I have no regrets."

"Nor would I. It is opportunity well taken."

"It did not seem that way at first," Cassia said wryly. "The merits soon outweighed the misfortune." Cassia smiled at Mira and the woman laughed.

"You are in high spirits." The women looked up to see Spartacus approach.

"As one should be," Mira responded. "When abandoning the city that would see us captive."

Spartacus nodded in assent and looked at Cassia. "How fare you and the children?"

"Well," she replied. She would not have him think any different. He stared at her as if he knew her thoughts, but she merely returned his gaze with her own.

"There is a villa ahead. We move to take it. I would have you remain until summoned."

Cassia nodded and watched as Spartacus looked at Mira, as if ensuring that she would remain with them.

"Go," Mira said. "We will heed your call." He nodded at them both before leaving.

Cassia shifted before tapping her hand on the leg of the boy on her back. "Janus?"

Mira stepped forward. "He has fallen to slumber. May I assist?" The woman waited as Cassia decided.

Cassia stared at Mira for a moment before nodding. The woman had proved herself trustworthy the last time Cassia left them in her care and she was close enough to keep an eye on the children. Mira stepped forward, sliding the boy off of Cassia's back and settling him down on the ground. Cassia sat down next to him, stroking the boy's hair as he curled closer to her. Mira sat across from her.

It was silent between them for which Cassia was grateful. She freed Valeria from the binds at her chest. The child was awake but quiet, a trait that had served all of them well since her birth. Cassia reached for the goat's milk that hung at her side. Shifting the child, Cassia unclasped the skin and offered it. Valeria took it quickly.

"The men move."

Cassia looked up at Mira's words. The men could be seen storming the villa in the distance. She thought she saw a glimpse of blond curls signalling the father that had not come to wish his children well before leaving for the attack. Cassia turned her attention back to the babe in her lap. It was of no concern to her. The children were not disturbed by him then.

Screams began to fill the air. Cassia hummed, covering the sounds from the children.

"You sing well," Mira spoke.

"The journey has filled your ears with dust," Cassia replied. "I am not favoured by Apollo."

"More so than I," Mira said with a smile. "I have never learned."

"Nor I. It became necessity when faced with children." She paused for a moment before continuing softly. "Aurelia was blessed with such skill. She was destined to be a mother."

"You cared deeply for her."

Cassia nodded. "She was a dear friend, and the first in my freedom." There was no other way to describe it. How could she explain that Aurelia's friendship steadied her, that assisting and caring for her friend gave her more purpose than she realized she was missing. Stopping and welcoming Aurelia into her home had been the first real choice Cassia had ever made for herself and someone else. It had given hope to her, and it sometimes felt as if that hope had been carried to the afterlife with Aurelia herself.

"I take my leave," Mira said suddenly. She looked regretful for speaking. "I must see upon the others." Cassia nodded and watched as Mira stood and walked away towards some of the others. She turned her attention back to the children and remained waiting.

* * *

It took Varro longer than expected to find Cassia and his children.

The carnage of their arrival lay across the village and Varro shoved aside the regret he felt at the deaths of the romans in search of his children. He found them presently in a small area next to the main villa. Cassia was kneeling next to a goat, the babe on her back. Janus stood next to her, watching her carefully.

His son. The boy had grown exponentially since he had laid his eyes upon him at Aurelia's side.

He had fled from him when they reunited, hiding behind the woman Aurelia had praised. She fought him at every turn and yet presented him with opportunity to know his children. A contradiction...he could not understand her. His children loved her, and it was clear that she cared deeply for them and for Aurelia as well, yet she continuously looked upon him with contempt. If he was to know his children and gain their affection, returning to the position of honoured father, he would need her help.

"I find you well," he called out, moving from his position towards them.

Cassia looked up at him quickly, eyes narrowing for a moment before her features settled into a neutral expression. Janus ran to him and Varro's heart lifted as he held his son, lifting him to the air before settling him in his arms.

"I see the gods have not yet deemed to claim you," she greeted. He held his tongue in reply. He had wanted her assistance, not her wrath.

"They yet grant you with my presence," he said with a grin. He saw her nearly roll her eyes before she turned away from him.

"So it seems." She glanced over at him. "For what purpose do you stand hence?"

"To see to the care of you and the children. What is it that you are doing?"

"Milking a goat for your child," she replied. "If you wish to make yourself of some use, come forward and learn as your son was."

He moved forward to kneel next to her. He knew nothing of goats, but the milk will go to his daughter and it is for her sake that he would learn. His children will need it.

He held his son who curled up against his chest as he kneeled at her side and watched Cassia. The woman was focused on her task, ignoring his presence next to her. Her face was scrunched up slightly in concentration. Her scars stood out with some prominence on her face, but they could not hide the straight slope of her nose or the fire that was usually in her eyes. She was so unlike Aurelia that he could hardly picture them friends. Aurelia was soft and delicate, so willing to look up at him and flush at his attentions. This woman was not. She was hard and unyielding, always ready to fight or flee. The only thing they seemed to have in common were the children. Not for the first time he wondered what had occurred in his absence.

"If you do not need instruction, cease your staring and put yourself to use. Milk the other," Cassia's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"As you command," he said dryly. He moved to stand, only as he did so, Janus squirmed in his grasp. "I fear your demands cannot be met," he said softly to Cassia, looking down at the boy. Janus looked as if he was falling to sleep in his arms for the first time since they had been reunited.

Cassia looked up at him, confusion marring her features until her gaze settled on the boy. He looked up in time to see her features soften and he saw her smile slightly as she looked at Janus.

"Remain settled then," she said. "Take the comfort now. I fear we will not have peace for long."

He looked at her as she turned back to the goat. "Your thoughts are troubled. Give them words and see them broken upon the wind."

"No more troubled than uncertain future. Where are the children and I to sleep?"

He let her divert the conversation. He would not argue with her as his children slept against them. "In the villa. There is a bed for you and the children and room enough on the floor."

"For what purpose?" she asked, looking at him.

"I swore I would not be moved from their side. I will see you all safe."

She did not look impressed. She finally stood, brushing off her stola and checking the ties on the cloth that bound Valeria to her. "Your concern is noted but unneeded. Come, show me to this bed. I have enough milk for now."

He tried not to take meaning from her words, especially when she stared at him expectantly. He rose to his feet, aware suddenly at how small she seemed compared to him. Smaller than Aurelia. He shook his head clear of the thought. "Come," he said, before leading the way back into the villa. Cassia followed silently at his side and if he moved closer as they walked past the newly recruited, she gave no mention of it.

 _[tbc]_


End file.
